


Is anyone there? (Is anyone listening?) doesanyonecare

by Darklingpda



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, M/M, ask to tag, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklingpda/pseuds/Darklingpda
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Is anyone there? (Is anyone listening?) doesanyonecare

Patton wasn’t sure what was real anymore. His boyfriend said that he was a shapeshifter, and who was he to judge? After all, he believed in Fae. The other sides all would talk to things that weren’t there, and would tell stories of them flying with complete seriousness. He couldn't tell what was a joke. Were they the sane ones? Was he the insane one? Who was he to know.  
He jumped as Remus walked past him, brushing his shoulder. He almost laughed at how easy it was to get him worked up. He could barely handle the stories he used to love anymore, feeling like he was going to vomit every Roman opened his mouth to tell him yet another tale.  
He quickly covered it up with a cough when Remus looked back at him with his signature feral grin, his eyes glinting with something… strange. He did that a lot now, it seemed. Act strange. Well, stranger than usual. Remus was Remus, of course.   
Every time Remus would kiss him, it seemed too harsh, too brutal, too wrong to be love. He didn’t even know when it started to change, it used to be so nice. He used to make dead flower crowns for him, leaving dead mice at his doorstep. Now, however… it was worse. He would trash his room, ripping up his bed sheets to make Patton sleep with him. He would make a mini sun above his tank, drying up and killing all of his frogs. He didn't know how much more he could take.   
It wasn’t like the others noticed, either. Or maybe they did, but didn’t care. Both would make sense, maybe they just got sick of their little ol’ pop butting his head in their business. Whenever Patton would mention what was happening to the others, they’d just laugh, saying that this was just Remus being Remus, that this was what he signed up for. Either way, all of these things didn’t help calm him down from his spiral.  
He hadn’t even noticed that he’d been sitting on the floor of the kitchen, gripping his head as if his life had depended on it until Remus’s laugh startled him out of his thoughts, causing him to snap his head up to see Remus's giant grin staring down at him with demented joy, sending a jolt of fear throughout him. He barely even flinched when he felt Remus’s hand hit his cheek, he couldn’t feel it anyway. He couldn’t feel anything anymore.   
He had gotten used to this, this was just another day with Remus. He would go all foggy, unable to focus, and then snap back to reality only for Remus to hit him, and then he would run to the others for help, only for them to laugh at him. It was a pattern, now.   
And he wasn't sure he had the strength to break it.


End file.
